


That's My Ring!

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Len was going to propose to Barry...Barry was going to get proposed by Len...Lisa just got proposed by Cisco with Barry's ring...Wait What?!?





	That's My Ring!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译/冷闪】是我的戒指！](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679928) by [Evanora_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanora_C/pseuds/Evanora_C)



> Hi friends! Was gonna post this on Valentine's Day but couldn't wait...lol! Guess we can celebrate a little early? I hope you like this one shot. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Leonard Snart didn't do proposals. 

Captain Cold never believed in Valentine day.

The criminal never meant to fall in love with Central City hero the flash.

Yet the forty year old sat nervously in an expensive restaurant with low lighting, light romantic music, the floral central piece and the fancy table cloth on which a overly priced champagne bottle rested. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans. Today was Valentine day...the day of love. The older man scoffed when the word love crossed his mind. He had long forgotten about love and what it meant in his life until a certain twenty seven year old made him understand the true meaning the word

Len and Barry shared a steady relationship after being together for two years. It wasn't easy at first but eventually Joe and others accepted them. Now Len wanted to put an official stamp on their relationship. He wanted to stay with Barry forever. 

Len wanted to propose to Barry

It was Lisa's idea to go out on a double date on Valentine's Day and Len thought it was perfect day and time to propose to Barry. The hero was a romantic sap so if Len proposed to him on the lover's day, it would make him the happiest person on earth

"Hi Len" Barry's cheerful voice reached Len's ears. He looked up to see the young man walk towards him "Welcome Scarlet" Barry smiled and took his seat opposite to Len

"Hey Cisco..Lisa you're looking great" said Barry as he took his seat. Cisco interwined his fingers with Lisa's "She is my beautiful valentine" 

Len rolled his eyes "You're late" he locked his eyes with Barry who's face flushed red "Sorry..wanted to look good for today. It's our third Valentine day together"

"You're looking perfect Barry. Though I like you more without clothes" Len winked. Barry got even more red and heard two "Ewww's" from the couple beside him "No sex talk at dinner please. Let's order food" said Cisco

Food

Len's heart sped up at the mention of food. He was planning to propose to his boyfriend with the desert. It would be a best surprise when Barry finds a ring in his favourite chocolate pie. The hero was crazy about food so why not add it to his proposal plan

Cisco called out to the waiter and placed his order "We'll have two Lemon and Herb chicken with green salad" 

Barry was busy with the menu when Len spoke on his behalf "Two Bucatini with winter pesto and sweet patatoes. Ah..actually make that four" he looked at Barry who smiled fondly at him. 

"And for the deserts?" the waiter asked

"Two dark chocolate pies" said Len "What will you two have? he asked his sister

"We'll have the same" 

The waiter winked at Len after writing down the desert. No one knew that Len had already met the guy and asked him to add the ring into the pie. He nodded at the guy, giving a green signal to him. 

Barry watched the exchange shrewdly "He does know that you're taken right?" he said as soon as the waiter left their table. Lisa giggled opposite to him "Someone's jealous" 

"I'm not jealous!" pouted Barry and crossed his arms. Len reached out to him "Relax Scarlet. He's just fishing for the tips" At this he saw Barry relaxed a bit "Good. But don't give him any tips. He was staring at you" 

Laughs echoed between the four adults. Since it was Valentine's day, they witnessed three proposals while having their dinner. Two were done in legendary style like boy going on one knee and third one was a bit different. The boy sang out to the girl with the band playing at the background, lastly proposing to her at the end of the song. Len could see Barry's eyes twitched with love and maybe...hope? Good. He couldn't wait for his turn

The deserts were served and Len was watching Barry like a hawk. He took slow bites and waited with baited breath. Any time now Barry was going to yell with excitement and maybe with happy tears too

But that didn't happen

Barry was almost finished with his pie

There was no ring

There was no yell or happy tears

Len thought the hero must have swallowed the ring. His worry heightened and was about to rush Barry to star labs when he heard a loud squeak from his sister "OH MY GOD!!" 

Barry and Cisco looked at her with confused expression but Len was beyond shock. His sister was holding a ring in her hand "Cisco! Oh my God....are you....are you proposing?"

Cisco's eyes got bigger than Len's "I didn't..I mean.. you..I..what the hell?"

"Awww...that is so sweet Cisco" said Barry in awe

"No it's not!" 

"Look at you going all shy. Don't worry sweetie I say Yes" cooed Lisa

"Wait What!?!" Cisco held in his hands up in surrender. Len glared at her sister who was smiling at his 'soon to be husband' "Can I see the ring?" Lisa showed the ring to her brother

"Where are we going for our honeymoon?" Lisa fluttered her eyes and Cisco choked on his saliva "Babe.." 

Barry raised his hand "I call Best man"

"Will you stop it!" hissed Cisco "Lise darling...there is some misunderstanding"

"All the misunderstanding is cleared my hubby"

Barry laughed lightly "She just called you hubby" Cisco glared at his best friend...no no...he glared at the man infront of him "I heard that Allen"

Len saw the ring in Lisa's hand and Yup! That was the one he picked up from the jewellery store "That's My Ring!" he declared 

There was a pin drop silence on their table until Barry spoke softly "Your ring? Len?"

Len nodded

"You were going to propose?" Barry asked with tears that shone in his eyes

"Please tell me they are happy tears" said Len took the ring from his sister's hand and wiped it with the napkin and sighed "So much for surprising you" he mumbled

"You didn't propose to me?" Lisa glared at her boyfriend who scratched at the back of his head "Don't worry sweetheart. We'll get there soon" Lisa picked a piece of pie and threw it at Cisco "Jerk!"

"Len...you want to marry me?" asked a still shell shocked Barry. Len placed the ring on the table "Ofcourse I want to marry you. Why else would I want to stuff a diamond ring in the pie. That idiot mixed your desert with Lisa's"

"Yes" said Barry 

Len stared at his boyfriend 

"I say Yes Len! I'll marry you" Barry jumped from his chair and kissed the older man. Len pulled back "But I didn't do it right. I messed up. This was suppose to be perfect for you" 

"I don't need a perfect proposal Len. I need you. All my life...I need only you" Barry leaned down for a kiss and this time Len deepened it

"Congratulations!" Lisa got up from the table and gave a hug to Len and Barry. Cisco too hugged his friend and whispered "Boy that was close. I just got saved by 'your' ring" Barry laughed breaking the hug

"Everybody listen please! The drinks are on us. Cheers for newly engaged couple Barry Allen and Leonard Snart" Lisa informed the crowd who cheered and clapped for the pair

Barry nudged Lisa "Actually you can say Barry Allen Snart" Len smiled as he slipped the ring into Barry's finger "I love you Barry Allen Snart"

"I love you too Leonard Snart Allen"

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
